Le héros des monstres de la nuit
by Saby3
Summary: Arthur va la veille de l'anniversaire d'Alfred chez lui pour ensuite y dormir comme il en était prévu. Cependant, Arthur a une petite phobie qu'il n'a jamais osé dire.


**Re-bonjouuuuuuuuur!**

**Alors, voici une nouvelle histoire!**

**Bon, je suis en grand manque d'inspiration pour les notes d'auteure... Je vais faire ça court.**

**Disclamer: Hetalia appartient à cet incroyablissime mangaka qu'est Hidekaz Himaruya! Un jour, j'apprendrais comment écrire son nom par cœur sans avoir besoin d'aller sur Wikipédia...**

**Petit précision toujours au cas où:**

**Arthur: England (Angleterre)**

**Alfred: America (USA)**

**Voilà! On se retrouve à la fin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un craquement, puis un sifflement, le noir, des ombres, des pas, des cris, des respirations saccadées, des yeux, jaunes, globuleux, peu de lumière, trop de chaleur, et des sueurs froides.

_C'en était trop._

Arthur se démêla de toutes ses forces de la chemise de force que représentait sa couverture. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, paniqué.

Après la première épreuve de sa survie si fragile, il empoigna son oreiller d'un main anxieuse pour pratiquement se sauver entre les jeunes enfants endormis au sol. Il se laissa tomber encore effrayé pour secouer nerveusement dans tous les sens une silhouette dans le noir qu'il semblait et espérait reconnaître.

« Alfred! Alfred! »

Le corps pivota pour ensuite se redresser dans sa direction, un mouvement qui parut sans fin au petit Arthur qui voyait l'ombre ténébreuse s'étirer interminablement. Il déglutit en laissant échapper une plainte tremblante.

« Arthur? C'est toi? chuchota une voix endormir familière qui lui réchauffa le cœur. »

Le visage encore un peu pâle de son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, surmonté de sa coiffure sablée ébouriffée plus qu'à son habitude.

Le petit blond s'agrippa fermement de ses mains glacées au chandail où était représenté un héros populaire joyeux de son ami pour ensuite y enfuir son visage mouillé de larmes et de sueurs pour fuir le monde ténébreux de la nuit.

Alfred tomba à la renverse d'un élan si inattendu, se retrouvant avec l'Anglais crispé sur lui.

« Arthur? Ça va pas? »

Il souffla une réponse inaudible que le châtain du lui demander de répéter à son détriment.

« J... J'ai peur! Fais les disparaître s'il te plaît! l'implora-t-il. »

Alfred s'étonna et tenta de voir, curieux, à quoi le visage du petit blond pouvait bien ressembler dans un état de choc si différent de son comportement habituel.

Il en sourit en réalisant que son ami si habituellement posé et renfermé lui demandait quelque chose, à _lui_, quand il était crispé comme jamais par une peur inconnue.

« Ha ha! Ouais! Tu vas voir, je vais tout détruire! J'ai 7 ans maintenant, je suis grand et un héros! Ne se gêna pas de crier l'Américain à la gêne d'Arthur qui se soucia que quelqu'un ne se réveille. Qu'est-ce que je dois exploser? »

Arthur rougit infantilement à l'idée de devoir lui révéler sa plus grand phobie. Mais qu'avait-il pensé? Il aurait du s'y attendre!

En plus, qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un se réveillait et leur demandait des explications pour autant de grabuge dans des heures si tardives de la nuit?

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix maintenant.

Arthur se rassit sur ses pieds grelottants, détournant le regard et la tête, celle-ci cramoisie que l'obscurité cacha. Il y avait déjà ce point positif de la noirceur.

« J... J'ai peur des monstres..., finit-il par avouer.

-Quels monstres?! pouffa le plus vieux. »

Arthur s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien du dire, juste feindre comme si de rien était ou prétendre avoir eu un cauchemar qui l'avait alarmé momentanément.

Décidemment, pour Alfred, le fait qu'il fut à présent un an plus vieux que tous lui était monté à la tête, se croyant plus mature.

Arthur se releva péniblement mais pas moins craintif du trou noir sans fond que l'attendait dans son sac de couchage pour en faire un proie facilement.

Il était _seul_.

_Seul_ _contre sa peur._

« Laisse tomber, assura fièrement Arthur, débout, son oreiller fermement fixé sur son torse »

Alfred s'arrêta de rire et le regarda questionné, stupéfait de son brusque changement d'humeur.

Arthur tourna les talons et manqua de s'effondrer tant ses chevilles flageolaient. Le premier était toujours le plus dur, disait-on.

_Il l'espérait._

Car sinon il n'aurait pu survivre au long chemin qui le séparait de l'emplacement de son lit.

Soudain, une pression paniquante se fit sentir au niveau de son pied, puis remonta à sa cheville.

Arthur tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de ces doigts après un petit cri, secouant sa jambe dans tous les sens pour pouvoir espérer par la suite prendre ses jambes à son coup et retrouver le minimum de confort que lui assurait son étouffante couverture.

Arthur empoigna son oreiller d'une main faible et mit toute sa force dans l'élan de son bras pour donner un coup, malgré l'effort, sans grand effet.

« Hé, hé! HÉ! râla la voix étouffée d'Alfred à travers le coton de la taie d'oreiller du blond, martelé de coups. »

Arthur se retourna, des larmes encore inondant sur ses joues rosies. Il regarda encore terrifié la paire de yeux bleus fixée sur lui qui n'avait, à son confort, aucune cruauté paranormale. Bien au contraire, l'Anglais était apaisé de pouvoir reconnaître quelqu'un de familier à la place d'un quelconque créature de la nuit.

Alfred se redressa pour pouvoir éviter de se disloquer le cou d'une pose inconfortable de laquelle il le regardait.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi, c'est ça? demanda-t-il, compréhensif comparativement à plus tôt. »

Il avait l'air d'avoir compris sa leçon.

Cependant, Arthur n'en espérait pas autant, il était beaucoup trop réservé pour seulement oser penser ou prévoir de lui demander une telle faveur. Mais bon, puisque c'était lui qui demandait...

Il secoua énergétiquement la tête, encore rouge de gêne.

Alfred roula sur lui-même pour lui laisser de la place à ses côtés.

Arthur se glissa sous sa couverture avec son oreiller toujours contre lui.

Il se retrouva alors avec le dos d'Alfred face à lui. Il en rougit, notant que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi à proximité de son meilleur, mais, malgré tout, il n'était toujours pas moins effrayé.

Il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts de redevoir accourir à l'aide du châtain.

« Psssst... Alfred, chuchota-t-il. »

Le châtain se retourna, il ne s'était toujours pas assoupi. Son visage lui était à présent à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Oui?

-... Merci au fait...

-Pas de quoi, c'est le rôle d'un héros.

- Et... euh... est-ce que je pourrais... te... dem...

-Vas-y.

-Euh... C'est juste que... j'ai... juste un peu hein!... froid... »

Alfred ne se fit pas prier. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur et le rapprocha de lui.

Le blond devint férocement rouge à sentir le corps de son cher ami si proche du sien. D'où il était, il pouvait même entendre la pulsation calme de son cœur. Par ailleurs, plusieurs mèches tannées de l'Américain s'étaient aventurées jusqu'à son visage et lui obstruaient la vue.

« C'est mieux?

-O-oui... »

Arthur finit par se détendre et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait totalement passé à côté de la plaque un point important.

« Ça va pas? demanda Alfred.

-Je viens juste de penser que j'ai oublié un truc!

-Quoi?

-Bon anniversaire Alfred. »

L'Américain le regarda d'un sourire redevant. Apparemment, il avait attendu patiemment toute la journée pour cette courte phrase de la bouche de son meilleur ami qui n'était pas venue à sa plus grande déception.

« Merci Arthur. Tu es mon plus grand cadeau, tu sais?

-_Pffff! _Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que tu es venu.

-... C'est rien ça.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas, mais tu es là maintenant. »

Arthur eut alors un rappel du regard, en premier, questionné d'Alfred quand il était allé répondre à la porte à laquelle il avait sonné, pour ensuite sourire d'une joie incroyable de le voir. Il n'avait que lui pour avoir une expression aussi illuminée.

« Ouais... Mais c'était ton anniversaire... Je devais bien venir.

-Même si tu as peur de la nuit. »

_Oui, malgré ça._

« Mais... Tu es là alors..., avoua Arthur dans toute sa gêne.

-Mais tu es là aussi. C'est pour ça que tu es mon cadeau préféré! »

Alfred déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement avant de reposer sa tête sur le chandail de son héros favori et d'humer pour la première fois l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

Il sentait...

_Le parfum Axe de son père._

Crétin. Tout ça lui avait vraiment monté à la tête.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, rêvant d'un monde sans problèmes où il pourrait toujours compter sur son secoureur.

* * *

**Bon! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :3**

**Si vous le voulez, j'ai écrit une petite suite de quelques centaines de mots de ce qui arriverait le lendemain, quand Arthur se réveille. Je peux toujours la poster si ça vous tente. Si non, aucun problème non plus! XD**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Bonne journée à tous!**


End file.
